


Captain Steve Rogers is the Largest Sap in All Known Universes (and Tony Stark is a Sucker)

by LemonSchwaySchway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sappiness, dog tag giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSchwaySchway/pseuds/LemonSchwaySchway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't have much need for his old dog tags, so he gives them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Steve Rogers is the Largest Sap in All Known Universes (and Tony Stark is a Sucker)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a post on tumblr that pretty much summarized this little ficlet, and for the art that used to accompany it. If it still existed I'd link it to you all. :C

“I want you to have them, Tony.”

The earnest expression on Steve’s face is what actually breaks Tony’s resolve (though completely shatters is actually more on point when he thinks about it) and he’s left staring at the thin metal tags instead of Steve’s face if to only not somehow melt into a puddle of goo.

“Steve… I can’t, you know me, I know you, they’ll probably get lost during one of my stupid stunts or if I get too drunk or you’ll regret this in the morning, I saw how much champagne you drank-“

“Tony.” And Tony stops immediately, cursing the fact that Steve somehow gained the power to actually shut him up. Steve gives Tony that smile that makes his eyes sparkle in the sappiest way, and Tony can’t- “I’m not going to regret this Tony, I promise.”

“I-I’m not good with relationships-,” but Tony has to stop to swallow. Steve’s still holding his hand out, waiting, patient, and ready, and Tony wanted serious because lord knows how much he’s absolutely in love with America’s greatest icon, but Steve can’t possibly want this that much, he’s _America incarnate_ -

Steve moves closer, stopping Tony’s thoughts in their tracks. “Tony.” And that’s all he really has to say before Tony’s leaning on him, feeling taken care of, feeling loved.

“This is a big deal, Steve. This is a huge deal. This is a _Hulk-sized_ deal.”

Steve edges his hand closer and kisses Tony’s temple. “That’s why I really want you to have them Tony. You’ve more then earned them.”

And _shit_ Tony’s gone and melted like a popsicle on the Fourth of July, so he nods and Steve goes and _puts the tags around Tony’s neck himself_ and jesus if this Golden Boy is any sweeter Tony’s gonna get cavities.

Steve keeps going though, kissing Tony and pushing lightly on his shoulders once so that Tony’s back hits the bed. Steve’s - _his_ \- dogtags clink against the reactor and Steve’s grip tightens possessively from where his hands are around Tony’s arms. Tony rakes his hands over Steve’s, thanking whatever powers that be that they’d actually been naked when Steve presented him with his gift, because he would not have lasted long enough enough to divest Steve of the uniform he’d been wearing, nosirree, and Tony loved how Steve looked in it too much to have ripped it, and-

Steve’s mouth laps at Tony’s nipple and all thoughts that aren’t currently centered on Steve, right here, right now, leave him faster than a guy could blink, and Tony is left panting and wanting more than he probably should have been. The sex isn’t new, the now skin-warm metal around his neck reminds him of that, but it feels better somehow, so much deeper, even when Steve gives the necklace and his chest a too chaste kiss.

“Steve,” Tony breathes out, and Steve smiles up at him again, his hands moving south as he surges up, locking his mouth with Tony’s. Tony moans against Steve’s lips when he feels large, confident hands on him, and fuck he’ll come to soon at this rate.

Steve growls, a move so unlike him and yet so fucking sexy that all Tony wants is to hear it again, and he feels Steve’s hips jerk against his thigh and well, damn he’s feeling patriotic at the moment, might just have to do his country a service and help Cap out, like that famous kiss from V-Day that being in the war business had burned into his retinas, only much, much dirtier.

So Tony pushes his hand between them and takes Steve’s cock, biting his lip at the strangled sound Steve makes. He moans Tony’s name right after and Tony doesn’t hesitated to comply with the unspoken demand, stroking his hand as sensually as he could at odd angle he’d gotten himself into. It took a few stuttered tries (even now, Tony could reduce Steve to pleasure-filled shambles and that will never not make him smile), but Steve eventually matched his rhythm, his knees spread on the outside of Tony’s thighs and the both of them breathing into each other’s mouth.

Tony twists his wrist on one upstroke, catching Steve in a lust-crazed kiss, and Steve groans low into his mouth as he comes all over Tony’s hand, painting Tony’s stomach. Steve squeezes his fingers with his orgasm, just _this_ side of too tight, and Tony is coming too, keening into Steve’s cheek. Steve collapses more than leans onto his side so as not to crush Tony, panting harshly onto Tony’s shoulder. Tony reaches up with his clean hand, taking a hold of Steve’s dogtags, and closing his eyes. “I’ll just have you know, Rogers, you won’t be getting these back.” Steve laughs.


End file.
